custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jelly Land (2011, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
The Blob is a Custom Barney & Wonder Pets Movie, and a custom preschool comedy-musical adventure. It was first released in theaters in July 8, 1997. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nick Jr Movies, Lyrick Studios and Barney Home Video. Plot After a spaceship lands on earth, an mysterious blob (who talks, because it has a face, arms and eyes, and he is made out of putty) appears. He threatens Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends that he will get rid of everything on earth, and replace them with jelly-like ones. Everyone makes a plan to stop the blob. On the Blob's way, it attacks Wario and Waluigi. At the hospital, Barney and Linny check to see what's wrong. They reveal that Wario and Waluigi's injures are their broken arms. Link (from the Legend of Zelda) is calling the police on the phone about the blob, but suddenly, the blob threatens him to be devoured, and attacks him just like he does with Wario and Waluigi, and Link now has a broken leg. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie *Little Cat *Little Swan *Chip *Tosha *Min *Jason *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi (voiced by Charles Martinett) *Link *Wario *Waluigi *The Blob (voiced by Kevin Spacey) *His Henchmen: **Molty **Greg **Lax **Thumper Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Up We Go!". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen walking with the Wonder Pets. *in the SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on Saturday, May 1, 1993, Baby Bop knows how to count to ten after the song "This Old Man". However, in the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!" aired on PBS in the United States, and Canada on Monday, May 3, 2004, she didn't know how to count to ten. Also in the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!" aired on PBS in the United States, and Canada on Monday, May 3, 2004 where Baby Bop didn't know how to count to ten, Barney has his , and Baby Bop has her Also in the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!" aired on PBS in the United States, and Canada on Monday, May 3, 2004, the sizes of eight green spots on the real 2003-2004 Season 8 Barney costume's back were three *In the SuperMalechi's version of the 1991 Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on Sunday, October 20, 1991 that is the same one from the real version, Barney takes the Backyard Gang on a tour of the movie studio. Also in the SuperMalechi's version of the 1991 Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on Sunday, October 20, 1991 that is the same one from the real version, the sizes of eight green spots on the Late 1990/1991-Early-Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume from "Rock with Barney"'s back were three *in the real version and the SuperMalechi's version of the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10/the 2010 Barney & Friends Season 14 episode, "BJ's Snack Attack", After the song "My Kite", BJ starts to feel sick after eating too many sweets. But not he feels sick. And Also in the caboose, BJ is sick as he feels sick after eating too many sweets as Baby Bop tells does BJ's tummy hurt cause he ate too many sweet treats, and But not he starts to feel sick in the caboose. And we will not talk about this because It's gone forever. *in the real version and the SuperMalechi's version of the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10/the 2010 Barney & Friends Season 14 episode, "BJ's Snack Attack", BJ starts to feel sick after eating too many sweets, and when he decides to take a nap, he has a dream about getting a stomachache is also known as After the song "Snackin' on Healthy Food", Back in the park, BJ is still feeling sick as he is feeling really bad as he feels sick after eating too many sweets, and Barney suggests him that he needs a short rest, and while BJ decides to take a nap, he has a dream about the world of sweet treats as all he wants, and ends up by developing a stomachache to learn the lesson is also known as BJ starts to feel sick after eating too many sweets, then has a dream about a fantasy world in which he can eat as many sweets as he wants. Except, even in the dream, he develops a stomachache is also known as BJ starts to feel sick after eating too many sweets, so he takes a nap, only to dream of eating more sweets is also known as BJ feels ill, and he decides to lie down after eating a lot of sweets, and he soon falls into a dream-filled sleep. But not after the song "My Kite", BJ starts to feel sick, and But not Baby Bop tells does BJ's tummy hurt cause he ate too many sweet treats. And we will not talk about this because It's gone forever. Only just Hannah Doucette, SuperMalechi, and many others of a lot of ones will talk about this instead. People That the Blob Got *Wario - Given broken arms along with Waluigi *Waluigi - Given broken arms along with Wario *Link - Given a broken leg. *Chip - Pushed into a pool of blue paint, and getting covered in blue paint. *Alan (from Go!Animate) - Getting pushed into the water pond. When Linny pulls him out of the water, Alan looks unconcious. Quotes Quotes 1 *(The Blob approaches Wario and Waluigi) *The Blob: Hello, Wario Bros! It's time I came! I must get you now! (laughs evily) *Wario and Waluigi: Waaaaaaaa! (run away, but the Blob is faster than them) *(the blob grabs the two and throw them into a wall of bushes) *Wario: Ow. *Waluigi: Ouchie. *(at the hospital) *BJ: Barney! Linny! Come and see what has happened to Wario and Waluigi! *Barney: Coming! (he and Linny rush to see what's wrong, it reveals that Wario and Waluigi have a broken arm for each) *Linny: This appears that both Wario and Waluigi have a broken arm. *Link: I gotta go to the phone. (runs to the phone) Hello, police! The blob wants to destroy our world! He is being a meanie. (sees what the Blob is doing) *Blob: Hello, sword-guy. It's time for your torture! (looms over Link, who screams and runs off) *Linny: I never liked the Blob. He is mean to us. (hears Link screaming) Link!! (runs to his aid. She soon discovers that the Blob has thrown Link down the stairs) *Link: Look, Linny, my leg broke! *Linny: Oh no!! We must stop the Blob! Quotes 2 *Barney: The blob must be defeated. *Chip: Yes. *Linny: And that's what he has to be. *BJ: I agree. *Riff: Me too. *Tuck: Me three. *Ming Ming: Me four. *Baby Bop: Me five. *Alan: (as he is controlling the boat) I love to play with boats. (notices the Blob) *The Blob: Hey, blue-haired guy! Time for you to get devoured! (lunges at Alan, pushing him against the water) *All (except Alan): ALAN!!! *Barney: Oh my!! *Linny: I gotta get him out! *(after the Blob flees, Linny swims to get Alan out, and puts him on his back) *Linny: Alan, are ya okay? Alan? (begins to sob) No, I can't be! He's unconcious! Noooooo!!! (snaps out of it) We still have to stop the Blob! C'mon! Quotes 3 *Linny: You were wrong, Blob! (inhales deeply) We heroes are not meant to serve villians! You are not meant to hurt people in our world! We don't serve villains! *Barney: I am so proud of you, Linny. *Blob & Henchmen: Charge-a! *Linny: Oh no, you don't! (rushes after the Blob and his gang) *(Thumper stands in front of Ming Ming) *Ming Ming: Yikes! No! Troublemaker! Go home! *BJ: (roars like a lion) Rooooarr! *(Thumper yelps in fear and runs off) *BJ & Ming Ming: Yeah! Alright! *(Barney and his friends are still chasing after the Blob) *Linny: No!! Get back here!!! *Blob: You can't catch me! *(they chase the Blob all way to a giant 'bird's nest') *Linny: Guys, stay under here! (runs off to the Blob and his henchmen) *Greg: We've caught up with you! *Linny: It's time for me to send you all the way to your demise! (Uses a snake toy and presses it, and a snake's tongue, which is a pull-thing comes out. The Blob and his henchmen scream and run off, only to encounter a giant bird. They scream some more, and try to flee, but they are caught by it. The bird pulls into a giant ice machine. She lowers it into the ice machine. Outside of the ice machine, the Blob and his henchmen's screams are heard, before they turn into frozen icy bodies. They shatter and break into pieces. No blood or gore is shown, to that can make it a kids' movie) *Barney: Look! They are turned into pieces of ice! Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:1997 Movies Category:1997 films Category:1997 Home Videos Category:1997 Home Video